El libro que cambio mi vida
by Globono
Summary: En la cantina el se encontraba. Estaba cansado de todo y solo quería desaparecer del mundo, asta que el cantinero le ofreció leer un libro. El sin nada más importante que hacer. Decidió leerlo ¿Qué efectos puede provocar un simple libro? Crenny
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola_**

**_Un dia leía un libro que me gusto mucho y después dije "Mmm, voy a hacer un fic sobre esto!" pero el ocio y las ganas de escribirlo me impidieron subirlo aquí. Pero ya que, esta aquí y eso es lo que importa, jaja _**

**_South Park no me pertenece, si no a la pareja Trey y Matt_**

_El libro que cambio mi vida_

-Otra, por favor-

Ya no podia ni siquiera pararse e ir de regreso a su casa. Trato de mirar el reloj, tenia doble visión pero logro ver que eran las 2 de la mañana. Bufo molesto y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, el cantinero llego con otra botella de bebida alcohólica.

-Señor, ¿Esta seguro de continuar? Se ve muy mal- dijo algo preocupado el cantinero, mirando al rubio inmortal. Este solo levanto un poco la cabeza y lo miro.

-Enserio? No me habia dado cuenta- dijo con obvio sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

-Que le ha pasado? Joven- el cantinero lo miro de manera fija y seria pero el rubio comenzó a soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Jajaja querrá decir que NO me ha pasado- se limpio unas pequeñas lagrimas. Miro su bebida y puso un semblante melancólico.

-En verdad quiere saberlo?- pregunto, el cantinero asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues, empezare por contarte desde mi infancia, cantinero…- los dos se fueron a una mesa para charlar de manera mas cómoda.

Kenny POV

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre habia estado con ese grupito de amigos que siempre, y hasta ahora, quise.

Nunca fuimos unos niños santos, responsables y buenos. Siempre hacíamos locuras que nos metían en un gran lió, la verdad ami siempre me habia gustado eso. No ser un hijo de mami, y como la mayoría de mis compañeros. Era muy majadero

La primaria fue una de las más locas y geniales épocas de mi vida. A decir verdad, la mejor. La secundaria es un punto y aparte, muy aparte. Todos comenzamos a cambiar, Kyle comenzó a ser un nerd de 10 y 9, y le daba un infarto si sacaba un 8. Stan comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, ya que entro al equipo de fútbol americano y se hizo popular con las chicas, todo un presumido. Butters comenzó a cambiar, ya no era el niño tímido que todos conocían, era una persona un poco rebelde pero no podría jamás dejar de ser tímido…

Y Cartman… el… mi mejor amigo, mi compadre, mi hermano, mi acompañante en todas mis idioteces…

Mi primer amor…

Alguien jamás se lo abría podido imaginar, ni siquiera yo. Una persona que se podría haber conseguido a cualquier chica del salón con algún estupido piropo. Pero no, yo quería a Cartman aunque fuera un nazi, racista, burlón, hijo de puta, yo lo quería.

Recuerdo mucho unos días en los que todos rumoraban que Stan y Kyle eran pareja. Je, no podría burlarme mas en ese momento…

-Eh, judio ¿Qué tu y el hippie andan?- pregunto de manera burlona Cartman, yo estaba a su lado y reí levemente.

-Calla bola de cebo, eso no te incumbe- dijo enojado Kyle, cerrando su casillero.

-Uhhh entonces si andan- siguió molestando, yo me reí más.

-Que no! Por que empezaron esos malditos rumores?!- se lamento el pelirrojo.

-Será por una foto que te tomaron? En donde Stan de agarra de la cintura y tu le sonríes de manera lujuriosa?- yo dije con una sonrisa burlona. Cartman soltó una carcajada.

-Que?! D-debió ser photoshop!- trato de excusarse Kyle.

-Jajaja asta estas nervioso!- Cartman lo señalo, aun burlándose. Kyle estaba a punto de írsele encima, como era de costumbre. Pero le puse una mano en el pecho.

-No…- susurre de manera que solo Kyle me escuchara, el solo me miro un poco sorprendido ya que yo no protegía a nadie y mucho menos a Cartman. Kyle bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, me voy a clase- después se fue, dejándonos solos a mi a Cartman, me puse un poco nervioso.

-Emm Cartman, voy a sacar algo de mi casillero- camine hacia donde estaba.

-Te acompaño- dijo Cartman y me siguió. Yo me sentí aun más nervioso. Cartman desde mi punto de vista estaba muy cerca de mi, no sabia si era mi imaginación o que, pero de manera sincera. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Al llegar a mi casillero lo abrí, saque un libro y un cuaderno para la materia de ciencias… En donde estaba emparejado con Cartman. Por una parte estaba muy feliz, pero, por otra tenia miedo de arruinarlo todo. Ni a quien irle, suspire.

-Cartman, y tus cosas?- le pregunté mirandolo, el me enseño con la mirada su brazo izquierdo, ahí estaba lo necesario para la clase.

-Ah… bueno, entonces vámonos- comencé a caminar en dirección al salón, pero un brazo se interpuso en mí camino. Era Cartman, lo mire levemente sonrojado, algo que casi nadie lograba hacer.

-Kenneth…- me miro a los ojos –puedes…- comenzó, yo lo mire con la respiración entrecortada

-Si?- el se acerco mas, quedando a unos centímetros de mi

-Puedes…- su calido aliento chocaba en mi rostro, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando

-Puedes venir a mi casa hoy?- me sonrió, no de manera burlona ni maliciosa, solo una simple sonrisa. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me separe de el un poco para tomar aire.

-Para?- lo mire, por dentro me sentía muy emocionado, ir a la casa de Cartman. Desde chico iba a su casa, pero por alguna razon. Sentía que esta ocasión era especial.

-Mmm quieres venir o no?- cruzo los brazos y frunció levemente el ceño, yo solté una pequeña risita y lo mire con una sonrisa. Se veia adorable en ese estado.

-Si, si quiero- nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos miramos de manera fija, como queriendo adivinar los pensamientos del otros. Me perdí en sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Hey! Que no van a entrar?- y ahí la voz mas molesta de todo este mundo

-Butters no te metas en lo que no te importa- si, desde que note la cercanía entre Cartman y Butters, comencé a odiar a ese rubio estupido. A muchos se les aria "Súper tierno" pero a mi se me hacia una persona muy distraída y tonta. Je, ahora que me doy cuenta, si que lo odiaba, y lo sigo odiando.

Cartman suspiro y me miro. Yo sonreí y comencé a caminar denuevo hacia el salón, Cartman me siguió.

No recuerdo mucho de esa clase, fue hace tanto. En ese entonces tenia 16 y era todavía un crío que no sabia mucho de la vida y de lo que se preocupaba principalmente eran de mis problemas amorosos. Pero lo que si recuerdo de ese dia fue que fui a la casa de Cartman. Pero no sucedió nada y ¿Para que negarlo? Me sentí un poco decepcionado por ello. Pero cuando regrese a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y recuerdo mucho que mis padres estaban peleando. Denuevo

Pero no era una simple pelea verbal. No, esta era de golpes y rasguños, algo horrible para mí a pesar de ya estar "grande". Baje corriendo las escaleras junto con una bolsa y mi teléfono que me habia comprado con mucho esfuerzo después de haber trabajado en un restaurante como mesero. Marque de manera nerviosa el numero de el, no tenia otro lugar a donde ir y sinceramente ese ambiente no me hacia bien.

El me contesto y le pedí que si podia dormir en su casa, al fin y al cabo era viernes. Después de un silencio el me contesto y no pude ser mas feliz.

-Hola- llegue empapado, ya que estaba lloviendo, el me paso a su casa

-Otra vez pelearon?- me pregunto mientras me quitaba mi ushanka y la colgaba en alguna parte para que se escurriera. Tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarme mi cabello, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Si…- dije en un leve susurro y baje la mirada. Cartman me la levanto y me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí cuando necesites ayuda- hizo una pequeña pausa –para eso están los amigos, no?- note que su vos sonaba un poco nerviosa. Siempre le habia costado trabajo expresarse, y mas con las personas que en verdad consideraba importantes para el. Por eso siempre se mostraba de manera malhumorada y molesta, pero ami me trataba de una manera distinta a los demas, tal vez me insulte en público. Pero yo no le hago caso ya que yo se que esa es la mascara de Eric Cartman, y cuando se la quita. Siento como si estuviera con otra persona, pero se que es Cartman y eso me hace muy feliz.

-Kenny! Querido, hace mucho que no venias para aca!- la voz de la señora Cartman se hizo presente, yo sonreí. Esa señora siempre me caería muy bien, ya que siempre era muy amable y cariñosa, me trataba como su hijo.

-Hola señora Cartman, buenas noches. Ciento mucho venir tan tarde y causarle molestias- dije un poco apenado, mirándola.

-Oh no es ninguna molestia cariño, además a mi bolita de azúcar debe agradarle que estés aquí- dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-Mama! Ya no estoy gordo!- dijo Cartman mirando a su madre. Y efectivamente, el tiempo hace milagros, y el suyo fue haber bajado de peso, solo que seguía un poco llenito, pero eso lo hacia adorable.

-Oh cierto corazón, discúlpame- La señora Cartman soltó una pequeña risita y Cartman se puso un poquito rojo, se veia lindo.

-Kenny, sera mejor que te des una ducha si no te resfriaras y ni yo ni mi pequeño Cartman quisiéramos eso- dijo divertida, yo le sonreí y Cartman bufo por los apodos de su madre.

Me fui a bañar, realmente lo necesitaba. Después Cartman me presto un pijama suyo, me quedaba un poco grande pero me sentía feliz de que tuviera puesta la pijama de la persona que mas amo. Cartman y yo bajamos a cenar un poco de cereal y después nos fuimos a su habitación.

-Para que coño es esa bolsa?- me pregunto señalando la bolsa con la que habia llegado a su casa.

-Ah esta? Es mi cambio de ropa- dije con una sonrisa, estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama

-Ya estabas preparado verdad, bastardo?- dijo divertido, yo asentí la cabeza siguiéndole el juego. Cartman negó con la cabeza pero tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Por cuanto te vas a quedar?- me miro.

-Quieres saberlo para corredme en el momento?- le sonreí divertido, el soltó una carcajada.

-No, pregunto para saber asta cuando tendré a mi hermano a mi lado- me miro con una leve sonrisa, yo me sonroje levemente.

-Pues… no lo se…- baje la mirada, Cartman me abrazo y yo me sentí muy feliz por eso. Le correspondí el abrazo.

-Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, Kenneth- me miro a los ojos yo asentí con la cabeza.

Después nos dormimos en su cama y mi corazón nunca dejo de latir de manera rápida durante toda la noche. Ya que me dormí abrazado a el…

**_Bueno, jaja se que es corto pero los demas serán mas largos. Espero les aya interesado la idea._**

**_Gracias por leer asta aquí, se cuidan._**

**_Nomy_**


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, me sentía muy bien al estar cerca de la persona que mas amaba. Ja, de tan solo recordar aquellos momentos me da gracia, sinceramente en ese entonces yo era muy feliz.

Los días transcurrían y yo seguía viviendo en la casa de Cartman, me quede un mes completo en su casa, hubo un gran cambio en nuestra relación, ya que se habia echo mas estrecha. Recuerdo que ese fin de mes yo decidí confesármele a Cartman.

-Cartman, me gustas mucho- decia mientras me miraba al espejo.

-No, no, no, no esta bien- negué con la cabeza, cerré los ojos y di un fuerte suspiro. Los abrí y denuevo me mire al espejo del baño-.

-Cartman, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, y bueno, nuestra relación ha cambiado para bien en el transcurso que me he quedado aquí. El que me llames "hermano" me hace sumamente feliz, tu te preguntaras por que una simple palabra me hace sentir nervioso- solté otro suspiro y asentí con la cabeza.

-Pues, la verdad es…- hice una pequeña pausa –es que… tu me gustas. Antes de que me eches a patadas de tu casa y me odies por el resto de tu vida por ser un marica quiero decirte que eres la persona más especial en mi mundo. Y aunque suene muy gay, yo te amo y aunque me digas un sin fin de maldiciones, mis sentimientos no se rendirán y yo…- bajo la cabeza y me sonrojo levemente.

-Yo seguiría intentándolo, una y otra, y otra vez. Pero jamás trataría de forzarte, claro que no. Yo te enamoraría por los medios más arriesgados que tengo en mi lista, pero ten en cuenta que todo eso que aria, seria por ti Cartman. Solo por ti…- miraba el lavamanos con un sonrojo ahora mas notable, mire el espejo y sonreí.

-Je, asta con pensar en ti me sonrojo…- suelto otro suspiro y miro al techo. Después me lavo la cara y las manos.

-Esta bien, se lo diré hoy- me di la vuelta para salir pero me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa que me dejo helado.

-C-Cartman…- mi voz tembló y mis piernas no me respondían para poder salir corriendo de la vergüenza. Ja, ahora que lo pienso, esa acción tal vez hubiera cambiado totalmente mi futuro, pero bueno. Como dijo Shakira; "Lo echo esta hecho".

Para no alargarte mí historia cantinero. Te lo resumiré un poco.

Después de esa "declaración" yo pensaba que iba a odiarme, ya que creía que Cartman era homo fóbico. "Creía" ya que el actuó de manera positiva ante todo lo que habia dicho, me sentí feliz al ser correspondido. Pero ser el novio de Eric Cartman no era un trabajo fácil, habia reglas, en las cuales estaba prohibido actuar como pareja en la escuela, prohibido tomarse de las manos, besarse, tocarse en publico, si salíamos en una sita a algún lugar, debíamos actuar como "simples amigos". Te sonara estricto e incorrecto para demostrar que nos queríamos mutuamente. Pero sabes? Yo creía y sigo creyendo que eso era lo mejor y aparte estaba totalmente deacuerdo con todas las reglas y las razones eran muy obvias. En ese tiempo, la homosexualidad se trataba como si fura una enfermedad mental, pero gracias al cielo dejo de serlo y aceptaron que no era una enfermedad, si no algo normal que no solo le pasaría a una persona, si no a miles de ellas. Pero como nosotros no queríamos tener problemas, todo fue en secreto. Solo la señora Cartman sabía sobre nuestra relación. Ni siquiera les dijimos a Stan ni a Kyle ya que Stan nunca estaba con nosotros, solo con los "chicos populares" y Kyle… Bueno, el estaba ocupado en los estudios y también en todos los preparativos que el jefe de grupo tenia que hacer. Asi que mejor decidimos no contarles, seria una presión más a su vida… O bueno, a la de Kyle.

Nuestra relación iba muy bien, solo habia besos y caricias tímidas de nuestra parte. La verdad esa fue una linda época en mi vida, yo era muy feliz y Cartman estoy seguro que también.

La primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, jeje yo jamás me imagine que seria pasivo.

-Cartman…- susurre en medio de la noche, mirando a mi unico amor arriba de mí.

-Kenny…- el dijo mi nombre y eso me hizo feliz. Denuevo.

No te daré detalles ni te explicare, ya que eso es privado cantinero.

Pasaron cinco meses y yo seguía viviendo en la casa de Cartman. Admito que jamás habia recordado mi antigua casa, donde estaban mis hermanos, y mis padres. Peleando como siempre. Mi primer error fue ir a verlos, como estaban, que hacían. En verdad que yo… me odio una y otra vez por haber ido a esa maldita casa que hizo que todo cambiara!.

Al llegar a la casa… Vi a mi padre…

-Señor cálmese, si quiere puede tomar un pequeño descanso- el cantinero le dijo con un rostro un poco preocupado. Ya que los ojos de Kenneth comenzaron a cristalizarse de repente. Una lagrima salia de uno de sus ojos. El rubio se la limpio de manera rápida.

Tranquilo, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Mi padre… mi padre estaba en la sala, pude escuchar unos leves gemidos, combinados con jadeos y… llanto. Al ver mas de cerca la situación pude notar que mi padre… v-v-violaba a-a... mi hermana…

-Señor…- el cantinero vio a Kenny que estaba comenzando a llorar, no sabia que se sentía el ver a tu hermano/a siendo violado/a por tu padre. Pero sabía que debía ser algo realmente horrible.

-Llámeme Kenny, cantinero- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Bueno, total, golpe a mi padre y el cayo a piso, saliendo de la parte trasera de mi hermana. La abrase tratando de calmar su llanto, ella me correspondió muy atemorizada. Estaba a punto de tener una agresiva pelea con mi padre, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de manera brusca y unos oficiales entraron. Mi padre se subió los pantalones de manera rápida y cuando los policías entraron en la sala…

-Oficiales! Mi hijo estaba violando a mi hija!- el muy marica dijo señalándome. Yo abrí muy grande los ojos.

-Yo no he hecho nada! Mi padre es el violador! Violaba a mi pequeña hermana como a una cualquiera-

Tantas explicaciones, ninguna comprensión. Me sentía horrible, no podia entender…

Como todo fue en mi contra.

Todos me culpaban, me odiaban y mi padre, no, ese hombre no se merece ser llamado padre. No tiene derecho. A ese hombre, alcohólico, violador, ratero y golpeador, le creyeron más a el que ami. No diré que soy un santo, pero almenos no era una mala persona.

Me sentenciaron a 6 años de prisión por violación de menores ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? El dolor en el trasero todas las noches era insoportable, botellas, palos de escoba, tubos. Todo tipos de cosas que con que fuera largo, servia para metérmelo por atrás. Si preguntas ¿Y por que no se defendía? Eso trataba cantinero! Pero cuatro contra mi, uno. El ganador era evidente. Me sentía sucio, pero lo unico que me hacia sobrevivir en aquel horrible lugar

Era Cartman.

Venia todos los días sin falta, me traía comida y un poco de dinero, en la cárcel es muy necesario. Y si no sabes para que, te lo dire. El dinero dentro de la cárcel es demasiado valioso, ya que, en mi caso, yo necesitaba 1 dólar para poder salir de mi prisión e ir al baño, y de regreso tenia que pagar otro dólar para que me dejaran entrar ¿Y a quien se lo pagaba? A uno de los 4 chicos que estaban en la misma celda que yo, que desafortunadamente, eran muy malos. Aunque suene estupido, es verdad.

Un dia Cartman me tomo discretamente la mano y al parecer alguien les dijo a los de mi celda. No se si eso fue bueno o malo. Ya que desde ese entonces ellos ya no eran "tan" malos conmigo. A que me refiero? A que ya no tenía tanto dolor en las noches, ya que las violaciones ya no eran con objetos. Si no con las entrepiernas de esos tipos, lo unico bueno de eso era que ya no dolía tanto.

Cartman de repente dejo de venir. Yo me preocupaba un poco, pero el pensar que no solo podia estar pensando en mi ni viniendo todos los días. Tal vez seria cansado y eso me calmaba un poco. El también tenía cosas que hacer.

Me dejaron salir de la cárcel después de 2 años de sufrimiento. Mi felicidad era inmensa. El poder estar denuevo con Cartman, ver a Kyle, platicar con la señora Cartman. Hacer cosas que antes me parecían normales, ahora yo las valoro como si fueran lo mejor de toda mi vida. Pero principalmente quería ver a Cartman, besarlo, tocarlo, ver una película, dormir juntos, tomarle de la mano, decirle por millonésima vez que lo amo, tantas cosas que me gustaria hacer con el.

Y una sola noticia para hacer que mi mundo se derrumbara…

Al llegar a la casa de Cartman, lo busque por todas partes.

-Cartman! Cartman! Llegue amor! Estoy aquí!- las lagrimas de felicidad no podían faltarme, subí a su habitación pero no lo encontré. Ese dia llovía mucho, el cielo estaba nublado. La casa estaba sola, abandonada.

Salí para ver donde se encontraba y pasando por las calles note una bolita negra. Entrecerré los ojos y comencé a caminar hacia aquella parte. Escuche llantos y note que estaba en un cementerio. Al llegar vi a mucha gente que yo conocía, todos tenían paraguas y ropa de color negro. Yo me preguntaba de manera preocupada quien era la persona que habia muerto, asta que llegue a ver a la señora Cartman. Me preocupe mucho al verla llorar de manera desesperada y le pregunte a una de las personas que estaban ahí.

-D-disculpe, u-u-usted sabe quien fa-llecio?- mi voz estaba temblorosa, me sentía realmente nervioso.

-Eric Cartman, fue muy trágico, la policía lo encontró cerca de la cárcel de South Park. Murió de una manera horrible…-.

Me desconecte, que Cartman habia fa…? Pero como? Yo tenia tantas cosas que hacer con el, que compartir con el, que platicar con el. No podia creerlo, no quería creerlo. Me quede en shock con la mirada perdida. Cartman, la persona por la cual yo habia luchado durante años, y al fin habia logrado ser feliz con el. Ha… Habia…

Caí de rodillas al piso y no podia despertar de mi shock. La señora Cartman al verme lloro de manera mas intensa, yo solo escuchaba llanto de la demas gente. Logre identificar aun en mi estado a Kyle, a Stan, a Butters, a Scott, a tanta gente que habia odiado a Cartman, pero realmente Cartman también tenia un pedacito de cariño de cada uno de ellos. Asta Scott lloraba por su perdida. Tanta gente… Y me sentí tan solo… Cerré los ojos y yo morí también. Todos se habrían preocupado por mi, pero a mi no me interesaba. Yo quería… Quería…

-Cartman!- estaba en el cielo, como era de costumbre. Y presentía que Cartman también estaría allí.

Al verlo yo… mis piernas se movieron solas para abrazarlo. Llore de manera intensa al sentirlo denuevo en mis brazos, quería verlo… Verlo… Verlo…

-Kenny…- su voz era muy calida, correspondió el abrazo y yo continué llorando, sabia que no me podia quedar ahí por mucho tiempo y en cualquier momento regresaría a la vida, no quería revivir, no quería irme sin el y dejarlo denuevo.

-C-C-Cart… Cartman…- lo mire a los ojos y el me regalo una calida sonrisa. La más hermosa que habia visto en toda mi vida…

-Kenny, te amo, perdóname por no ir ese dia a visitarte- me abrazo denuevo.

-Pero estaba ocupado arreglando unas cosas…-.

-Que cosas?- le pregunte mirandolo preocupado.

-El papeleo para declarar tu inocencia Kenneth-.

Mis ojos se llenaron denuevo de lagrimas, ya no podia dejar de hacerlo.

-Tu hiciste que me dejaran libre?-.

-Si… A cambio de algo- con eso me fue suficiente, no podia seguir siendo una persona como la que era. Comprendí que era lo que estaba a cambio. Baje la mirada.

-No tenías que hacerlo… Si tú no estas yo no soy feliz…-.

-Pero ahora en estos momentos seguirías sufriendo…-.

-Y QUE?! PREFIERO SEGUR SUFRIENDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ A PERDERTE! AHORA YA NO TENGO A NADIE A MI LADO! A ALGUIEN QUE ME HACE FELIZ! QUE ME PROVOCA TANTOS SENTIMIENTOS! QUE LE DA IMPORTANCIA A MI VIDA! YA NO LA TENGO!- comencé a llorar denuevo, esto no podia seguir asi, ya no.

Cartman me miro y me sonrió denuevo, se acerco a mi rostro y me beso. Yo le correspondí aun llorando.

-Yo se que encontraras a otra persona que te ame mejor que yo- me dijo para después desaparecer.

Desperté en su habitación, acostado en su cama, note como la mamá de Cartman me miraba con una sonrisa vacía y falsa, conteniendo las lágrimas. Recode todo, pero no solo yo estaba sufriendo, ella también, era su hijo, su unico hijo y lo amaba mas que a su propia vida. Le intento de sonreír pero yo no soy tan fuerte como ella y comienzo a llorar denuevo, ella me abraza calidamente y se une a mi amargo llanto…

-Kenny…- el cantinero miro al rubio con los ojos algo cristalizados y Kenny al verlo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Y eso no es todo cantinero, yo quería ver como estaban mis hermanos, pero tenia una orden de restricción y no podia verles, pero todos los días, yo…- contuvo el llanto denuevo –Yo veia como… c-como mis hermanos… eran vi… Vio…- poso una mano sobre su rostro y de un solo trago se tomo toda la cerveza que le sobraba.

-Como ellos… eran violados por mi padre, y yo, no podia hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Estaba desesperado, quería irme, pero la maldita inmortalidad!- golpeo la mesa con su puño aun soltando las lagrimas.

-Señor- el cantinero se limpio una lágrima traicionera que habia salido.

-Y aparte, no podia dejar sola a la señora Cartman- cubrió su rostro con sus brazos.

-Yo… lo siento mucho…- el cantinero miro la mesa, con ganas de soltar las lagrimas

-No te preocupes cantinero, eso ya paso…- trato de tranquilizase el chico inmortal sonriendole al cantinero, este también le sonrió, con los ojos cristalizados…

**Bueno, creo que siguen igual de cortos, lo siento.**

**Perdonen por matar a Cartman, pero esto es un Crenny, y como no quería que Kenny engañara al gordito, tuve que hacerlo :(**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, cuídense.**

_**Nomy **_


End file.
